epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Louis Braille vs Gustave Eiffel
Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy another rap battle by Legion again yes he's back baby. Okay so this one is an improv rap battle I wrote that has been slightly modified by Bran, because some rhymes really sucked hard. Rhymes, not lines. I changed one word. I actually have a beat for this battle which I will link when I get around to it because I'm posting this battle in a rush. Ideally, I would like Yobar to voice Louis Braille, and myself playing Gustave Eiffel. With the French line, I wrote that down only knowing the last word in French and then translated it and I believe this still counts as freestyle maybe kinda. The connection is two Frenchmen who overcame low birth to create something truly lasting which has become an icon of their field in the modern world despite it having been highly criticized in their lifetime. Batman wins. The Battle: Gustave Eiffel: Let me put it to you with awl the clarity I can muster: dit Bonnickhausen is le Franc to come on after this bluster Building up to climax, well, construction's my speciality Yours would be learning, so perhaps I'll teach you originality. Engineer the verse to an arc and bust it upon Samuel Morse Before coming like a meteor to crush your dots with cosmic force! My flow's so stable, it's like the burns are magnesium chloride But you should call me daddy, gramps, because I'll tan your hide. Louis Braille: Sacre bleu! Aies pitié, mon Dieu. Dormez-vous? Surely, Big Gus, you are not awake, that could not be true For though I can't see for sure, I'm certain this is a rap So like elevated notches, you'd be depressed with a crack! You're out of date. Modern engineering has gone to new heights But your greatest achievements are tunnels and bridges on pikes I'll expand my masterpiece, can't YOU see the writing on the wall? Here's my impression - I could've seen through you when I was four! Gustave Eiffel: You best via-duck before the pain train rolls in! It seems you complemented your morphine with absinthe! My chances are raised like a torch, burning liberty! You can see your chances as well as I can, Louis. With verses that drag on so, what, are you using stencils? Your style's flushed as your school when you were pushing pencils! I'll buy the rights to your memorial leave it a trifle! Your final words: "And off my arrogance tour, Eiffel!" Louis Braille: Hardly! I'm afraid that Orville would concur you're not Wright. Your greatest creation another's ideas, what a slight! Won the lottery for the exposition? I ought call you Voltaire! You constructed an oppressive clunk of metal! An extraordinaire! I'll take you out of this competition like dashes from my system Give Sauvestre recognition and leave you, no credit given! Stick to rail, you're more John Henry than Frank Lloyd Wright You claim to be an aerodynamicist, but fancy is your only flight. Outro: Who won? Louis Braille Gustave Eiffel HINT FOR NEXT ONE WHICH I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN! Category:Blog posts